heroesvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Return of the All Stars
Total Drama: Return of the All Stars is a fictitious season of Total Drama created by Nicky Haugh. Plot Summary Twenty Six of Total Drama's most memorable contestants return for another dangerous yet challenging task of winning $1,000,000 without getting themselves eliminated';' as those who do end up taking the Death of Shame. Full Synopsis Just one month following The Ridonculous Race, Chris McLean provokes his diplomatic legitimacy into creating a new Total Drama season as a birthday present granted from his nephew Thomas. Together, the duo and Chef Hatchet end up hosting the show's newly season called Total Drama: Return of the All-Stars, with 26 contestants returning for yet another opportunity of winning $1,000,000. In the team-up storylines';' Mike seeks comfort in her girlfriend Zoey as he desperately attempts to escape his past following Mal's reign of terror in his last entry, while Cameron gradually interactions a relationship with Sky after her attempts to reconcile with Dave are unsuccessful, providing Ella the opportunity to ascertain her feelings towards him. Meanwhile, Alejandro becomes sidetracked with an unexpected guest, who is the main antagonist for the season, that causes his relationship with Heather to become estranged following the latter's frustration about his fiancé's distraction. Elsewhere, Gwen's relationship with Duncan becomes tested, and finally Scarlett is narcissistically motivated to finish what she previously started.... by any means necessary! Prior to the merging, the following contestants have been eliminated in the ascending order';' Jo, Topher, Lighting, Izzy, Brick, Scott, Lindsay, Rodney, Anne Miara, and Sugar. In the episode before Sugar's elimination, a double-elimination occurred with Jamsine and Shawn's departure from the competition. In the merging storyline, a disagreement breaks out between Chris and Thomas over how each character treats the contestants';' with the latter becoming aware of how nefarious his uncle truly is in the process. Dawn is the first contestant to get voted off after getting framed for a crime that was actually committed by Courtney, who ultimately gets her comeuppance after being found out and then voted off. With her friend Cameron in relationship with Sky, Gwen reconciles with Duncan and the get back together before each are eliminated in different episodes. During this time, the mysterious guest whom Alejandro has been investigating is revealed to be his criminally vengeful sister Alex, who seeks to hurt her best friend Zoey and her allies for what they did to Alejandro in All-Stars. Though aware of Mike's indirect cause, Alex squarely blames Zoey for Alejandro's physical harm caused by her boyfriend and stops at nothing but to return the favour to her friends; emotionally harming Zoey in the process as she prayed in completing this. As time passes, Scarlett became aware of this, but instead formed a secret alliance with her so that both can claim what's rightfully theirs. Having made her doubt appearance in the team-up's conclusion. Their alliance separately causes the eliminations of both Heather and Max, before Alex herself betrays Scarlett in order to finalize her mission; leading to the latter's downfall in the process. Earlier on, Zoey and Ella are revealed to be half-sisters from different families, while Dave and Noah turn out to be estranged brothers living with their divorced parents. After seeking comfort from Ella and Sky, rebuilding their friendship in the process, Dave reconciles with Noah shortly before the two get eliminate on separate occasions. After proceeding to oust Cameron and Sky on different episodes, Alex eventually allows Zoey to become aware of presence; taking this opportunity to eliminate Mike from the competition. In the penultimate episode, Alex succeeds in driving Alejandro and Zoey into the final two after causing Owen's disqualification, before driving Ella to eliminate herself from the game. In the season's finale, Alex's confrontation with Zoey leads to the former's confession about her ruthless personality';' causing a betrayed Alejandro to turn against her sister and allow either himself or Zoey to win in either ending. On both occasions, Alex is arrested while the finalists and the eliminated contestants finally secured amnesty following Chris' discharged that was caused by Thomas and Chef, who felt uneasy with Chris' egomaniacal narcissism. In the epilogue, Zoey discloses of her brother Nicky previously interacting with Alex during their past, while Thomas has taken over his uncle's business and is proven more respectful towards Chef and their assets, with Chris being detained in a high security prison where he and Alex secretly plot a vengeful quest against their enemies. These both revelations will follow through the synopsis of part 2 that features a crossover and parallel storyline between The Ridonculous Race and Total Drama. Episodes The fictitious season comprises 30 chapters';' including a prologue and epilogue that presents the purposes of introducing and concluding the season on separate terms. 'NAME OF EPISODES' *1 = Total Drama: Return of the All Stars *2 = Drama of the Dead *3 = Oh when the saints go marching in *4 = The Force shall Die with you *5 = If you can Dodge a Bullet. You can Dodge a Ball *6 = Mrs Bricks Boys *7 = An Eye for an Eye. And a Tooth for a Tooth *8 = Total Wipeout *9 = Dawn of the Planet of the Ants *10 = Man vs Machine *11 = Baby on Broad *12 = Gwen of the Wind *13 = Chris of Duty *14 = Zoeyland *15 = Welcome to Death Race *16 = Ella White and the Seven Survivors *17 = Mission Impossible *18 = Magic Mirror of the Wall. Who is the most challenging of them all!!! *19 = Survival of the Fattest *20 = One Shall Stand. One Shall Fall 'LIST OF EPISODES' Category:Chronicles of Nicky Haugh Stories Characters Elimination order